Una Vida Mejor
by Dianny
Summary: La vida que llevas es rica, pero no muy alegre. Un encuentro que empieza por obligación acabará siendo lo más importante que podría pasarte en la vida. Tenma x Lectora. Rate T por si acaso.
1. La Lluvia

Mi primer fic, y además tú eres la protagonista. Es un reader insert de IEGO (Hay pocos). He decidido hacerlo de Tenma? x Tú, ¡espero que os guste!

* * *

**Chapter 1: La lluvia**

Ese día el cielo estaba nublado y había muchas probabilidades de llover, inusualmente, ese era tu clima favorito. De pequeña tu padre te tuvo toda tu vida encerrada en casa, tampoco fuiste a la escuela, profesores particulares iban a ti para enseñarte todo tipo de cosas: baile, canto, piano, idiomas...absolutamente todo. Vale, tu familia era muy rica como para permitirse todo eso, pero también eran demasiado estrictos y protectores. Domingo, milagrosamente, durante unos días tu padre tuvo que irse de viaje de negocios, por lo que estuviste jugando con tu mascota. Un shiba adulto, fui la única compañía agradable que tuviste desde pequeña, lo criaste desde que nació hasta ese momento.

—Deja, me haces cosquillas Chip. —Dijiste mientras el perro lamía la comida que sostenías en la mano.

—Recuerda que debes lavarte las manos después, y de paso vas a recoger mi ropa a la tintorería, las sirvientas tienen la semana libre.

Reconocías a la perfección esa voz, tu malvada madrastra, Jessie. Tu madre murió cuando tenías 4 años y tu padre se casó con una arpía, aunque cuando él estaba presente se comportaba como un ángel. Cada vez que tu padre se iba aprovechaba para meterte en el infierno y mandarte a hacer todas las tareas. Ponía la excusa de que debías tratar bien a tus parientes, pero sabías perfectamente que era porque ella no tenía ni pajolera idea de tareas de hogar.

—Está bien...—Dijiste resignada, pero con muchísimo odio en tu interior. Si la contradecias podría inventarse muchas cosas sobre ti y decírselas a tu padre, él confiaba más en ella que en ti. Después de lavarte las manos miraste por la ventana y viste que empezaba a llover. Saliste de nuevo al patio trasero y silbaste— Entra Chip, va a empezar a llover.

—Procura que ese animal asqueroso no vaya paseando por la casa. —Dijo la demonio dirigiendo una mirada de odio al perro, en realidad en esa casa la perra era ella. Esquivaste sus comentarios y te fuiste directamente a tu habitación mientras Chip te seguía y Jessie te miraba con arrogancia— ¡Y no olvides ir a por mi ropa! —Fueron sus últimas palabras.

—Siento dejarte con la zorra de mi madrastra, volveré enseguida. —Chip se acomodó en tu cama y te vió salir con tu paraguas favorito, uno amarillo— Adiós.

Saliste y abriste el paraguas, era maravilloso ver cómo caían las gotas de lluvia. Empezaste a andar poco a poco y después de un tiempo ya tenías la ropa de Jessie, aunque ya llevabas fuera una hora, no le ibas a dar el gusto a la arpía de cumplir el recado temprano para que te mande otro. A medida que te acercabas a casa —que quedaba bastante lejos ya que vivías en una casa gigante rodeado de prado y separada del mundo— empezaste a oír unos estornudos, y no, no eran tuyos. Giraste la cabeza levemente y observaste a un chico refugiado de la lluvia debajo de un árbol. Tenía el cabello castaño con formas de remolino y la piel un poco morena. Te quedaste allí mirándolo un tiempo más, daba un poco de pena ver cómo se resfriaba y tosía a la par. Se te ablandó el corazón y te pusiste al lado de él cubriéndolo con el paraguas.

—¿Estás bien? —El chico te miró, primero sorprendido, pero luego te dirigió una sonrisa.

—Sí, muchas gracias. —Dijo, tenía una voz suave y dulce.

—Toma. —Dijiste mientras le tendías un poco más el paraguas.

—Umm...gracias, pero creo que no lo voy a aceptar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque entonces tú te mojarás.

—No importa, siempre llevo otro por si acaso. —Le dirigiste una sonrisa mientras sacabas de tu bolsa otro paraguas con lunares negros y le ponías en la mano el amarillo— Adiós.

Te fuiste mientras él miraba cómo te ibas corriendo, se limitó a sonreír y a dirigirse a su casa. Media hora después llegaste a tu casa y cerraste el paraguas.

—Chip, ya estoy en casa. —Dijiste gritando. Chip bajó corriendo por la larga escalera y se abalanzó contra ti. Lo acariciaste y miraste a tu alrededor— ¿Y la bruja? —Le susurraste. Chip te mordió la manga y te arrastró al salón. En la mesa había una nota que olía fatal, no aguantabas el perfume de tu madrastra, olía a vieja.

"Como tardabas tanto en volver he salido, prepárate la comida tú misma."

—Mejor, así no tendré que soportarla. —No tenías mucha hambre y solo te preparaste unos fideos. Te sentaste en el sofá y encendiste el televisor. Salió el canal de deportes, en donde echaban una repetición de un partido. Tampoco te aburría así que te quedaste observando y divisaste una cara familiar para ti, el mismo chico de antes— ¿Se llama Tenma Matsukaze?

Te quedaste pensativa mientras seguías escuchando atentamente, Tenma Matsukaze, centrocampista y estudiante del Raimon. Interesante, eso es. Debía ser muy interesante llevar tu propia vida, tomar decisiones, ir a la escuela y hacer amigos...sí, todo lo que tú no podías ni te dejaban hacer. Un poco decepcionada apagaste el televisor, dejaste todo recogido y subiste a tu cuarto, metiéndote en la cama. Aún era muy pronto, las ocho de la tarde, pero tanto pensar e insultar te agotaba muchísimo. Ahuecaste la almohada e intentaste dormirte mientras que Chip se acomodaba al lado tuyo y también lo hacía.

Un gran día lluvioso.

* * *

Ufff...le he hecho un gran cameo al paraguas amarillo de How I Meet Your Mother. ¡Es un gran paraguas! D: El primero es cortito pero los demás van a ser mucho más largos. ¿Les gustó? ¿REVIEWS?


	2. Famosa

Antes que nada, gracias por los comentarios ^^ y ahora, ¡la continuación!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Famosa**

Esa mañana te despertaste más tarde de lo normal, Chip no te había empezado a lamer la cara como todos los días. Te levantaste y te frotaste un poco los ojos.

—Ahhh...—Dijiste bostezando— Tendrías que haberme despertado Chip.

Miraste a tu alrededor y te diste cuenta de que Chip ya no estaba en la cama. Te levantaste retocando un poco tu pelo y abriste levemente la puerta. el perro estaba agachado en el primer escalón de la escalera, te miró durante unos segundos y se agachó de nuevo. El suelo siempre estaba limpio, por lo que también te tumbaste en el suelo y te acercaste a él.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Soltó unos gemidos y volvió a posar su mirada sobre la puerta. Tu madrastra estaba muy arreglada, con las joyas más caras de la casa puestas encima mientras iba andando sobre los mismos pasos. Dedujiste que esperaba a alguien. Seguiste mirando durante un buen rato hasta que llamaron al timbre. La bruja abrió la puerta y entraron otras señoras, también muy ricas— Ellas otra vez...

Suspiraste. La razón por la que Jessie llevaba tantas joyas e iba con una sonrisa agradable era porque quería parecer perfecta ante las demás. Pues sí que era buena actriz, porque si podía conseguir hacer pensar a la gente que ella era alguien buena y agradable...imagínate la diferencia. No querías quedarte allí a hacer de camarera, te vestiste y saliste con Chip a escondidas en cuanto se habían despistado. El cielo volvía a estar nublado, pero no iba a llover. Te quedaste en el jardín cuando Chip empezó a dar vueltas alrededor tuya, parecía que tenía muchas ganas de moverse.

—Está bien, vamos a pasear. —Te cambiaste con un conjunto deportivo y ligero. Unos pantalones cortos, unas deportivas, una camiseta de tirantes y lista. Empezasteis a andar y luego fuisteis subiendo el ritmo poco a poco, al final acabasteis corriendo. No tenías una ruta fija, solamente ibas corriendo, girando en cualquier calle que veías. Al final acabaste muy lejos, en la ribera de un río, sin saber cómo.

—Genial...ahora nos hemos perdido. —Miraste a tu alrededor y nada, hasta que giraste tu cabeza hacia el río. Había un chico de baja estatura, con una cinta en la cabeza y dos puntas sobresalientes. Te acercaste a él con cuidado de no caer rodando por la parte empinada — Perdona, ¿sabes por dónde se va a la casa (TA)?

—¿La casa (TA)? ¡Ya sé! Es esa que salió el otro día en la televisión con el famoso empresario. Sí, en la entrevista dijeron la ruta, ¿para qué vas allí?

—Bueno, vivo allí. —Dijiste mientras te reías, hasta tu casa era popular— Soy la hija de ese famoso empresario. He salido a pasear con mi perro y he ido demasiado lejos.

—¿En serio? Wahhh, ¡he conocido a una famosa! ¡Y a un perro famoso! —Dijo con un brillo en los ojos, mientras que Chip hacía poses de "modelo" y alardeaba. Te reiste y le acariciaste — ¿Y cómo se llama?

—Chip, y yo soy (TN).

—Encantado, yo soy Shinsuke. ¡Ahora tengo una amiga famosa! —Dijo mientras daba grandes saltos de alegría. Tú empezaste a pensar, "amiga", eso significaba que tenías un nuevo amigo— Mira, tienes que ir recto por allí, luego giras a la derecha y sigues subiendo, giras a la izquierda y listo.

—Gracias. —Sonreíste— Si quieres puedes venir alguna vez a ver la casa.

—¿En serio?

—Claro. —Te diste la vuelta para irte— Adiós. —Empezaste a correr otra vez, ésta hacia tu casa. Chip llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer y cuando tenía la tripa vacía...podrías despedirte de tu mano. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareciste de los alrededores, perdiéndote una conversación interesante...

El chico que acababas de conocer se dió la vuelta, quedando de frente a unos frondosos árboles. De detrás de estos salió Tenma con un balón de fútbol.

—Ya he encontrado el balón. —Dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

—Te has perdido algo muy bueno, ¡he conocido una famosa, y ahora es mi amiga, y podemos visitarla!

—¿En serio?

—Sí, es la hija del dueño de esa casa tan grande de color blanco. Se llama (TN)

—¿Tiene una hija?

—Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta hace unos momentos. ¡Podemos ir a visitarla después del entrenamiento! —Gritó con euforia mientras saltaba, el moreno le miró con una sonrisa y soltó un suspiro.

—Supongo, pero ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en el fútbol. —Y siguieron entrenando.

En cuanto a ti y a Chip, ya habíais vuelto a casa, milagrosamente, las instrucciones no eran tu punto fuerte. Justo cuando ibas a abrir la puerta alguien se te adelantó por dentro. El grupo de señoras "somos más ricas que cualquiera" iban a salir a intimidar al mundo. O al menos esa era tu visión y la de cualquiera con un cerebro normal.

—Uh, has vuelto. —Te dijo con mala cara y un tono de especial desprecio— Las chicas y yo vamos a ir a un restaurante. Tú...arreglatelas. —Mientras ellas avanzaban el paso con la típica pose pija tú las mirabas con incredulidad, ¿chicas?, más bien dinosaurios.

Suspiraste y entraste a la casa, vacía y bastante solitaria, de no ser por la compañía de Chip. Miraste el reloj, las cinco y media de la tarde, nada mal. Era invierno, pero por alguna extraña razón te apetecía helado y te complaciste. Sacaste un helado de cono de chocolate del congelador y primero empezaste a lamerlo, como siempre, mientras que Chip miraba babeando.

—Sabes...ahora que pienso detenidamente, me parece haber visto a ese tal Shinsuke en alguna parte... —Murmuraste, efectivamente, le viste en una repetición de uno de los partidos, pero no lo recordabas. Chip no dijo nada, era un perro, y en ese momento te preguntaste a ti misma, "¿por qué le estoy preguntando al aire?". Y te reíste.

**Mientras, en otro lado...**

—Bien hecho Shinsuke. —Comentaba Tenma con una sonrisa mientras que el otro detenía su tiro— Creo que hemos entrenado bastante por hoy. —Dijo exhausto, habían llegado allí muy temprano y se pasaron mucho tiempo entrenando, dos horas exactamente. Con la respiración agitada levantó un poco la vista, no se podía ver completamente, pero gran parte de tu casa se podía observar desde las calles.

—¿Ahora podemos ir a ver a (TN)? —Preguntó el pequeño esperanzado.

—Sería bueno conocer a famosos. —Dijo entre sonrisas, dando a entender claramente un sí. Durante el camino estuvo pensando en cómo devolverte el paraguas, no sabía tu nombre y mucho menos que eras (TN). Sí, tu padre, tu madrastra y la casa habían salido numerosas veces en televisión y tú también eras muy famosa por ser su hija, pero a diferencia de ellos nunca apareciste en pantalla. La gente que te conocía se enteraban viéndote en persona o enterándose por otros.

Ya te habías acabado el helado, te limpiaste la mano y te agachaste a la altura de Chip, ya le habías puesto comida después de que te ladrase durante cien horas. Cuando ibas a encender la televisión alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Ya voy. —Gritaste. Te levantaste de nuevo y te dirigiste a la —enorme— puerta. Abriste primero lentamente y en el ambiente se soltó una doble sorpresa.

—¿Tú?

* * *

Bien...¿qué les pareció? ¿Está emocionante? ¿Finalmente os encontrareis Tenma y tú? ¡Dejad Reviews!


	3. Invitados, muchos invitados

Cuatro reviews, nada mal :D Y ahora, ¡os traigo la conti, hay muchas sorpresas!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Invitados, muchos invitados**

Te quedaste por un momento callada, en un principio pensaste que podría ser Shinsuke, pero nada más ver a las personas que habían al otro lado de la puerta intentaste cerrarla. Fue un movimiento rápido, pero el suyo lo fue aún más.

-¿Así es como tratas a todos los invitados? -Preguntó uno de ellos.

-Solo a los hermanos que se llaman Zack y que se zampan la nevera recién rellenada en dos minutos. -Contestaste mientras abrías nuevamente la puerta y te fijabas especialmente en una pequeña rubia- ¡Evelyn!

La niña saltó a tus brazos y tu la acogiste gratamente, no había nadie más dulce en el mundo que tu hermanita de siete años, Evelyn. Ella te dió un beso en la mejilla mientras se agarraba más fuertemente a ti.

-¡Onee-chan! ¡Te he echado de menos! -Gritó.

Tu hermano y tu hermana se fueron de viaje con tu padre, mientras tú te quedabas en la casa con tu madrastra. Zack era todo un ligón, muchas chicas, pero ninguna duró más de una semana. En cambio, Evelyn era una chica angelical, pequeña pero muy popular entre sus compañeros. La infanta afrodita, según uno de sus muchos -y obsesionados- admiradores. En ese momento te diste cuenta de algo muy importante e instintivamente te escondiste detrás de la puerta.

-P-pero, si vosotros habeis vuelto...significa que papá...-Dijiste tartamudeando.

-Tranquila chica, hemos vuelto solos. -Respondió tu hermano, riéndose de tu reacción a las novedades.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntaste un poco más tranquila.

-¡Echaba de menos a (TN)-nee! -Exclamó Evelyn sonriente.

-Cursiladas...-Dijo tu hermano mientras ponía cara de asco. Tú le dirigiste una mirada asesina y en ese momento apareció Chip corriendo hacia vosotros- ¡Esto es lo que quería ver! -Chip dió un gran salto hacia Zack, provocando que casi se cayera al suelo. Podía ser muy cursi, pero no había edad para querer a Chip.

-¡A ti también te he echado mucho de menos! -Bajaste a Evelyn de tus brazos y se abalanzó hacia el perro, quien empezó a lamerle la cara. Eso sí que era una familia, sin que la bruja arpiosa se metiese de por medio.

-Deja ya de jugar con Chip, tenemos que desempaquetar. Ayúdanos (TN).

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Porque somos tus hermanos.

-Ajá, pues vamos Evelyn, te ayudaré con las maletas.

Cogiste a Evelyn de su mano y con la que tenías libre cogiste todo su equipaje, dejando atrás a tu hermano, quien tenía una gran cara de enfado. Os tomó bastante tiempo desempaquetar y ordenarlo todo. Acabasteis media hora después con la colaboración de todos, hasta Chip puso su granito de arena transportando las cosas de uno a otro sitio. Los tres acabasteis sentados en el sofá agotados. Justo cuando querías descansar el timbre sonó otra vez. Abriste un centímetro la puerta y miraste primero, oh, genial, más invitados molestos.

-Genial...¿¡Y tú qué demonios haces aquí? -Gritaste en un arranque de nervios, primero tus hermanos vuelven repentinamente a casa y ahora...

-No no no, así no se le trata a los invitados, y menos si es tu mejor amiga. -Contestó negando con la cabeza, estabas demasiado cansanda como para tratar a la gente con delizadeza y abriste la puerta del todo con un golpe.

-¡Ni invitados ni que puñetas! ¡Se supone que deberías estar estudiando en el extranjero flipada! -Cerraste de nuevo y te te sentaste enfadada otra vez. A continuación, fue tu hermana la que abrió.

-Oh, es Aira-nee. ¡Adelante, eres bienvenida!

-¿Lo ves? Así es como hay que tratar a las visitas, no cerrándoles la puerta en la cara. -Dijo mientras tú ponías mala cara. Suspiraste.

-Y bueno, ¿qué haces aquí? Tendrías que estar estudiando en Inglaterra.

-La escuela a tenido unos problemas y he vuelto, ¿no os alegrais de que la fiesta vuelva con vosotros? -Dijo mientras os revolvía el pelo a Zack y a ti. Apartaste su mano de un golpe.

-¿Y dónde te vas a quedar?

-Bueno...pues justamente de eso venía a hablarte. -Su rostro cambió a una sonrisa pícara, empezaste a usar tu imaginación y a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-¡Ni hablar!

-Venga, por favor. -Empezó a rogarte mientras ponía cara de cachorrito.

-¡No! Ya tengo suficiente con mi madrastra y Chip, y ahora que han vuelto mis hermanos pues menos aún.

-¿Y entonces dónde me voy a quedar? -Preguntó mientras se arrodillaba y hacía que lloraba, todo muy falso.

-Los bancos del parque son muy bonitos. -Respondiste riendote de ella.

-A mí me gustaría que Aira-nee se quedase. -Dijo Evelyn con una sonrisa.

-A veces eres demasiado amable...-Dijiste en un suspiro mirando fijamente a Aira- Vale...pero solo porque Evelyn quiere. La bruja no te va a dejar el lujoso cuarto de invitados, pero hay sitio suficiente en mi habitación.

-¡Gracias! -Dijo mientras subía las escaleras con algunas maletas y bolsas que llevaba, antes de que abriese la puerta le lanzaste un grito.

-¡Y no toques nada! -Exclamaste con llamas en los ojos.

-Ya me conoces, sabes que voy a revolverlo todo. -Respondió con arrogancia.

Observaste cómo cerraba la puerta detrás de sí y suspiraste.

-Chicos, recordad que tenemos que intentar convencer a papá de que ponga más habitaciones...

* * *

¿Qué tal? No te imaginabas que tuvieses hermanos, eh xD¿Me dejais reviews? :3

PD: Sé que es cortito pero me habéis pillado en medio de otra historia T.T


	4. ¿Shindou te conoce?

Muchas gracias por leer y dejar reviews ^^ Recuerdo que IE no me pertenece, sino a demonios que mataron a Atsuya.

* * *

**Chapter 4: ¿Shindou te conoce?**

En el entrenamiento de fútbol del Raimon, Shinsuke estaba dando patadas suaves al balón, que a la vez rebotaba en un árbol.

-Shinsuke parece deprimido -Comentó Hikaru. El resto del equipo asintió.

-Eso es porque ayer...

***Flashback***

-¡Vamos a visitar a una famosa! -Iba cantanto Shinsuke mientras subían el largo camino. Tenma lo observaba, pues sí, estaba muy emocionado.

-¡Tenma! -Empezaron a escuchar pequeñas voces a lo lejos, miraron hacia atrás confusos y vieron a Aki, la tía de Tenma.

-¿Tía Aki? -Giro un poco su cabeza y vió su casa a la mitad del camino- ¿Por aquí también se llega a mi casa? Pues nunca lo he sabido.

***Fin Flashback***

-Y resulta que al final acabamos ayudando a la tía Aki con la compra que acababa de hacer y se nos hizo muy tarde. -Concluyó Tenma.

-Shinsuke conoce a una famosa...-Empezó a decir Hikaru mientras le brillaban los ojos.

-Un momento Tenma, ¿sabes cómo se llama esa chica? -Dijo Shindou.

-Creo que Shinsuke me dijo que se llamaba (TN).

-(TN),(TN)...

-¿La conoces capitán?

-Sí, hemos coincidido en muchas fiestas, no hay muchos niños que asistan así que siempre nos quedábamos hablando. Si no recuerdo mal hoy han invitado a mi familia a una gala benéfica, supongo que ella también va a ir. Y si (TN) va supongo que...-No acabó la frase y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, giró un poco su cabeza y sacó sus pensamientos- Nada. Sería imposible.

-¿Una fiesta? -Se escuchó por su espalda, provocándole un sobresalto. En algún momento Shinsuke se había deslizado sigilosamente a su conversación

-Pero solo pueden ir los que son invitados. -A Shinsuke se le apagó la mirada- Peerooo...supongo que puedo llevar algunos acompañantes.

-¿En serio? Y-Y...¿Podría ir?

-Si quieres. -A Shinsuke se le veía tan emocionado que era difícil decir que no.

**Mientras, en otra parte...**

-¿Cómo quieres que te peine? -Le preguntaste a Evelyn, todos estábais preparándoos para la fiesta de la noche.

-¡Quiero ir lo más mona posible! -Respondió emocionada, sonreíste y empezaste a peinar su cabello.

-Tan joven y ya quieres ir guapa para ligar.

-A ella le sale natural, no como a ti, odiosa. -Resaltaste la última palabra con un grito mientras las dos os reíais.

-No sé por qué os tomais tantas prisas, aún quedan cuatro horas hasta la fiesta. -Dijo Zack apareciendo por la puerta y ponía cara de incredulidad.

-Las chicas necesitamos más tiempo para prepararnos. -Respondiste mientras le hacías dos coletas a Evelyn.

-Tía, son cuatro horas.

-Agradece que no sean cinco. -Dijisteis las tres con un tono alto. Terminaste de peinar a Evelyn y te estiraste un poco.

-Intenta mantener el peinado.

-¡Entendido, onee-chan!

-¿Sabes? He oído que la familia de Shindou también va a ir. -Le comentaste a Aira.

-¿Shindou? -Empezó a procesar su memoria- ¡Ah! La última vez que le ví fue en la inauguración de ese edificio. -Dijo mientras hacía círculos en el aire con su dedo.

-Así es, luego te mudaste. Sigue tocando el piano pero ahora juega al fútbol

-¿Shindou jugando al fútbol? Muy guay, fantástico. -Respondió Aira mientras se reía, pero se podía notar un poco de nerviosismo en ella- No me lo imagino. ¿Y... tú cómo lo sabes, has hablado con él de eso?

-No, ví una repetición de un partido de su escuela.

-Ajá si bueno, ¿tienes preparado el conjunto de esta noche?

-Sí, si nos encontramos a Shindou tienes que saludarlo, hace mucho que no os veis.

-Si si muy bien, y ehh...mmm...¿a qué hora vamos?

Frunciste el ceño y pusiste una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Soy yo o estás evitando todos los temas de Shindou?

-No, imaginaciones tuyas. -Dijo mientras se sonrojaba. En ese momento empezó a sonar tu teléfono. Lo cogiste y miraste el número que llamaba, te sorprendiste un poco pero también respondiste mientras mirabas de frente a Aira, aún con la sonrisa.

-Hace mucho que no me llamas Shindou. -Aira dió un pequeño saltó.

-Te quería preguntar que si vas a ir a la fiesta benéfica de esta noche.

-Sí, voy a ir con mucha gente. Mis hermanos han vuelto hace poco sabes.

-¿En serio? Fantástico. Te llamo también para preguntarte si venís con nosotros a la fiesta, mis padres también esperan verte otra vez.

-Claro, estaría bien.

-Entonces te hago sitio para tres.

-Espera, para cuatro.

-Ah, claro, ¿la odiosa de tu madrastra no?

-No no, ella va por su cuenta.

-¿Entonces?

-Adivina quién ha vuelto del extranjeroooo. -Cantaste mientras Aira te miraba con la boca abierta hasta el suelo. Te hizo un gesto para que te callaras pero la ignoraste. -¿Shindou? -Preguntaste, parecía que Shindou se había quedado tieso al otro lado, y aunque no le pudieses ver, estaba sonrojado.

-T-Te refieres a Aira, supongo. -Dijo tartamudeando.

-Ajá, creo que tendríais que hablar mucho esta noche, hace mucho que no os veis. -Le guiñaste el ojo a Aira mientras ella caía desmayada al suelo.

-B-Bueno, e-eso era todo, voy a pasar por tu casa a las nueve. Adiós.

-Bye. -Colgaste y guardaste de nuevo el teléfono, te acercaste a Aira y le diste una patada suave- Deja de fingir, te he hecho un favor.

-¿Favor? -Te gritó.

-La que tendría que estar enfadada soy yo, no me dijiste que te gustaba Shindou.

-Eso es porque no me gusta.

-Ya ya, muchas palabras pero ninguna es verdad.

-Te equivocas, NO ME GUSTA.

-Vale, no te gusta. -Dijiste poniendo las dos manos en alto, Aira nunca iba a admitir que estaba enamorada del gran pianista y centrocampista del Raimon.

-Ve preparándote o lo que quieras, Shindou pasa a las nueve.

-¿Shindou-nii? -Pregunto tu hermana asomándose por la puerta. Te agachaste y le guiñaste un ojo.

-Sí, Shindou a a venir a recogernos por la noche.

-¡Bien! ¡Así Aira-nee podrá besar a Shindou-nii! -Gritó mientras daba saltos. Aira se reincorporó y le tapó la boca a tu hermana, con un gran sonrojo en el rostro.

-¿¡Quién te ha dicho eso!? -Asomaste la cabeza y viste a tu hermano huir por las escaleras.

-¡Zack! ¡Vuelve aquí! -Aira empezó a perseguir a tu hermano mientras tú y Evelyn observabais divertidas. Iba a ser una gran noche, con o sin tu ayuda.

* * *

**N/A: **Igual si tardo en subir un cap o son muy cortos es porque estoy planeando otra historia, no sé si la subiré pero de momento estoy así .-. ¿Reviews para esta humilde fanfictionera?


	5. La fiesta de reencuentros

Gracias por todos los reviews y los seguimientos, ¡he trabajado duro para traeros el cap lo más pronto posible!

**Chapter 5: La fiesta de reencuentros**

**20:00**

-...

-¿Y ahora qué hago?...

-...

-¿Qué hago?

-...

**20:30**

-¿¡Qué haaagooo!?

-¡Me importa un pimiento lo que tengas que hacer pero estate quieta! -Gritaste mientras agarrabas a Aira del brazo, ya te estaba quemando los ojos con tanto ir y venir. Con fuerza tiraste de ella y la sentaste en el sofá- Haber, ¿y ahora qué te pasa?

-¡Pues que Shindou va a venir a recogernos! -Dijo con nerviosismo. La miraste con incredulidad.

-¿Y qué? -Respondiste con la mayor calma del mundo, uhh Shindou iba a recogeros, es el fin del mundooo. En cambio Aira te agarró por un brazo y empezó a zarandearte.

-¿Y qué? ¿¡Y qué!? ¡Que me he pasado años sin verlo y de repente BOOM, viene a recogernos!

-Pues si ese es el problema ahora mismo puedo coger mi móvil, llamo a Shindou y le digo que no...-Pero no pudiste terminar la frase.

-¡NO! -Te gritó mientras detenía tu mano, que estaba a punto de rozar tu teléfono- Yo...yo quiero ir con...con...-Frunciste el ceño y suspiraste fuertemente.

-Cálmate y vete a ponerte el vestido, que si no cuando llegue Shindou aún estarás sin preparar. -Agarraste su mano y la metiste de un tirón en tu cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ti. Mientras esperabas a Aira te retocabas mirándote al espejo, te gustaba prevenir y ya estabas preparada desde muy temprano. En ese momento llamaron al timbre, pusiste un último mechón de tu cabello detrás de la oreja y corriste a la puerta.

-¿Shindou? -Te preguntaste al verle parado al otro lado de la puerta. Instintivamente te lanzaste a darle un abrazo- ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte! -Él correspondió tu gesto y sonrió- Creí que ibas a venir a las nueve.

-Sí, pero he tenido algunos contratiempos y me he pasado antes. -Dijo mientras ponía su mano detrás de su cabeza- Te ves muy bien.

-Gracias. -Dijiste mientras sonreías. Llevabas puesto un vestido azul claro que combinaba perfectamente con tu tono de piel, unos zapatos blancos con tacones no muy altos y una rosa blanca en la parte superior izquierda del vestido- Tú también estás muy guapo, aprobecha para confesarte a Aira esta noche. -Y le diste un leve codazo, él se sonrojó y movió sus manos con nerviosísmo.

-N-No s-sé a qué viene eso. Yo solo...-Un grito cortó sus palabras.

-¡(TN)! -Gritaron tu nombre, asomaste tu cabeza por el hombro de Shindou y viste a un pelirosa bastante familiar.

-¡Kirino! -Tú y Aira habíais visto a Kirino en unas cuantas ocasiones, Shindou le llevaba a algunas fiestas de amigos, pero siempre parecía un poco incómodo de estar en sitios tan lujosos, a pesar de ello érais buenos amigos. Corriste a abrazarlo también- ¡Tú también te ves bien! Aunque podrían confundirte con una chica...-Dijiste soltando una risa. Kirino hizo un gesto de molestia, pero inmediatamente la cambió sabiendo que era una broma.

-Uhh, ¿Shinsuke, no? -Dijiste fijándote en un chico de baja estatura, que en un principio te pareció un pikachu salvaje.

-Sí, mucho gusto volver a verte (TN)-san. -Dijo mientras hacía una reverencia. Soltaste una risa.

-Solo (TN) está bien. -Y para concluir, te fijaste en una cara familiar que se había quedado de piedra.

-¿Tenma Matsukaze, no? -Tenma, quien estaba en las nubes; reaccionó y te miró con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Me conoces?

-He visto algunos de vuestros partidos. Y también recordaría a la persona a la que le presté mi paraguas favorito. -Dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Oh si, claro, gracias por lo del paraguas pero no lo he traído. Bueno, no sabía que eras (TN) ni muchos menos la hija de un gran empresario ni una amiga del capitán ni...-Empezó a explicarlo todo en un bucle con nerviosísmo mientras los demás observabais divertidos. Después de calmarle un poco empezasteis a hablar todos de la fiesta.

-¿Shindou-nii? ¿Kirino-nii? -Escuchasteis una tímida voz salir de tu espalda, Evelyn estaba agarrada a tus pies.

-¡Evelyn! -Gritaron los dos. Tu hermana saltó a los brazos de Shindou mientras hablaba con los dos.

-Si los abrazas tan fuerte los vas a estrangular. -Te salió una gotita en la cabeza y levantaste la vista.

-Encantado de veros otra vez chicos. -Zack hizo una especie de contraseña que tenían entre chicos y ellos le respondieron, nunca te quisieron contar lo que significaba.

-¡Aira! ¿Has terminado? Se nos acaba el tiempo. -Dijiste mirando el gran reloj que colgaba de la pared.

-Ya he terminado. -Respondió, salió bajando las escaleras y poniéndose al lado de Shindou. Llevaba un vestido rosa claro que le habías recomendado para impresionar a Shindou, unos zapatos del mismo color y para complementar un collar de notas musicales de color blanco.

-Largo tiempo sin verte. -Dijo Shindou con un notable sonrojo. No le diste tiempo a Aira para responder. Le diste un golpe en la espalda y cayó en los brazos de Shindou- ¡Aira! -Te metiste en seguida en la limusina que habían pedido los padres de Shindou, unos te miraban riéndose y otros dos enfadados y como un tomate. Te acomodaste en el asiento y esperaste pacientemente a llegar.

.

.

El edificio era impresionante, o al menos para los demás. Para Shindou, Aira, tú y tus hermanos era bastante normal. Nada más entrar te acercaste al DJ bajo la mirada de los demás, le susurraste algo al oído y la música actual cambió a una lenta y romántica. Te acercaste a Shindou y le empujaste cerca de Aira.

-Spero che vi piaccia il mio regalo di ricongiungimento. (Espero que te guste mi regalo de reencuentro) -Le dijiste sin la mínima preocupación, los únicos que entendíais italiano érais tú, Shindou y tus hermanos. Aira aún iba por la sección de novatos. Al principio se sorprendió pero después suspiró resignado, te dedicó una sonrisa.

-Grazie, io amo. (Gracias, me encanta) -Respondió. Le tendió la mano a la impresionada, quien se quedó tiesa. Le guiñaste un ojo a Aira y ella agarró la mano se Shindou un poco desconfiada. Los demás mirasteis cómo los dos captaban la atención de todos los presentes al bailar en medio de la pista. Sonreíste y te diste un sobresalto cuando alguien puso la mano sobre tu hombro. Te diste la vuelta y suspiraste aliviada con una sonrisa.

-¿Necesitas algo Tenma?

**Bueenooo...este capítulo ya lo tenía medio-hecho de antes, solo lo he retocado un poco y le he puesto unas palabras del final. Cuando una escritora tiene tiempo libre e inspiración sube los caps muy rápida ^^. ¿Reviews?**


	6. ¿Me concedes este baile?

Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y dejan reviews ^^ Prometí que a pesar de tener en marcha otra historia mantendría las dos al día, ¡y aquí está el cap!

**Chapter 6: ¿Me concedes este baile?**

-¿Necesitas algo Tenma? -Preguntaste de nuevo al sonrojado chico, parecía que quería decir algo pero no le salían las palabras.

-P-Pues verás, es que...-Kirino apareció por su espalda, con un suspiro en los labios.

-Quiere que le enseñes a bailar. -Dijo mientras le empujaba un poco.

-¿A bailar? -Preguntaste sorprendida.

-Sí, ya que no sabe bailar hay que aprovechar la ocasión. Y le he dicho que tú eres toda una experta. -Se acercó al oído de Tenma y le susurró algo- Sé un poco más caballeroso.

-Oh, claro sempai, etto...¿me concedes este baile? -Dijo mientras se inclinaba y extendía su mano. Tú sonreíste e hiciste una reverencia.

-Por supuesto. -Dijiste mientras agarrabas su mano. Te condujo hasta un hueco en la pista- Tú déjate llevar. -Empezaste a moverte al compás de la música, mientras que Tenma seguía tus pasos pararelamente- Ya le vas pillando el truco. Sigue así.

Un rato después escuchaste un silbido cerca de ti.

-Uhhh...¿ya estás con un chico? -Miraste por encima del hombro de Tenma y viste a Aira mirarte pícaramente.

-Pues sí, ¿y tú ya has besado a Shindou? -Contraatacaste. Los dos se sonrojaron y acabó la canción. Te acercaste a la mesa a por un poche y se te acercó Shindou.

-Se lo voy a decir. -Te dijo de repente.

-¿El qué?

-Que me gusta. -Se sonrojó y miró a Aira, ella estaba con los demás, conversando.

-Pues deberías darte prisa...-Dijiste mientras suspirabas.

-¿Por qué tantas prisas?

-Por él. -Señalaste a un chico esbelto y moreno que se iba acercando a Aira con una copa de ponche. Le conocíais todos, Neo Rizake, hijo de los organizadores de la fiesta y todo un casanova. A pesar de saber que a tu amiga le gustaba el gran pianista, se pasó el último año intentando conquistarla haciendo todo tipo de cosas. Piropos, cartas, flores, bombones...TODO.

-Hola preciosa, pensé que estabas estudiando en el extranjero, ¿has venido a verme? -Viendo cómo tu amiga se quedaba de piedra con cara de incredulidad y Neo seguía acosándola, te interpusiste entre ellos.

-Hola casanova, ¿se te ha perdido algo aquí? -Dijiste mientras aguantabas tus ganas de echarle encima toda la bebida. Si ese chico estropeaba la confesión de Shindou y la felicidad de Aira cogías un cuchillo y se lo clavabas.

-Tranquila bestia. -Dijo mientras ponía las dos manos en alto- Solo vengo a hablar con ella. -Y señaló a Aira.

-Pues mejor de vas a otro lugar porque ella no quiere tener nada que ver contigo.

-Esa no es manera de tratar a tus amigos, (TN). -Salió otra voz femenina de su espalda.

-Nosotras no somos amigas. -Dijiste enfrentándote. Mina Rizake, su odiosidad no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de su hermano. La miraste de arriba a abajo con una mirada despreciada, parando tus ojos en su nombre bordado en el vestido que llevaba- Parece que aún necesitas ver tu nombre en la ropa para recordar quién eres.

Los demás se rieron y ella se sonrojó, agarrando a su hermano del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia cualquier otro lugar en donde tú no estuvieras.

-¡Ya verás! ¡La próxima vez te dejaré por los suelos! -Gritó mientras se alejaba.

-Espero que no traigas tu nombre bordado como un bebé. -Susurraste. Volviste al pequeño grupo y cogiste un vaso del ponche rojo, examinando cada una de las gotas pensativa. Los demás te miraban expectantes.

-No, no es sangre humana extraído por vampiros camuflados entre nosotros. -Te dijo de repente Shindou, los demás se rieron y tu apartaste la mirada con un puchero.

-No era eso. Solo...observaba el vaso, es muy bonito. -Respondiste para defenderte.

-Ya claro. -Secundó tu hermano Zack.

-Hmp. Cambiando de tema, nunca me habías dicho que jugabas al fútbol Shindou. -Te miró sorprendido.

-¿Ya te has enterado?

-Cómo no me voy a enterar de que un viejo amigo que era músico ahora se dedica a jugar al fútbol, y encima es el capitán del equipo.

-Supongo. -Y se rió. Tu miraste fijamente a los miembros del Raimon presentes.

-Oye...¿Algún día podríamos visitaros en vuestro entrenamiento? -Los chicos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos.

-¡Así (TN) podría conocer a los demás miembros! -Gritó Shinsuke.

-Oh, desde antes he querido preguntar, ¿tú y Aira jugáis al fútbol? -Las dos os quedasteis calladas un rato.

-Pues algunas veces, cuando mi madrastra no estaba en casa; jugábamos.

-¿En serio? Y luego soy yo el único que da sorpresas. -Protestó Shindou.

-¿En qué posición jugáis? -Preguntó Kirino.

-Las dos somos delanteras. -Respondisteis a la vez.

-Eso me da una idea...-Susurraste- La próxima vez, si vamos a visitaros al Raimon, ¿podemos participar en vuestro entrenamiento?

-Um...claro, supongo. -Respondió Shindou.

-¿A ti qué te parece Aira?

-Creo que estaría bien. -Respondió un poco desconfiada.

-¡Entonces los visitamos mañana mismo! -Gritaste con euforia.

.

.

.

Volvisteis a casa y antes de despediros de los chicos te entró una sensación de que se te había olvidado algo, te pusiste un dedo en el labio inferior para concentrarte y se te encendió la bombilla.

-¡Shindou! -Te acercaste corriendo y le empezaste a gritar/susurrar al oído- ¿¡Pero tú no te ibas a confesar a Aira?

Parecía que a él también se le había olvidado, estuvo pensativo durante un momento y luego se cayó en la cuenta.

-¡Se me olvidó con todo el lío! -Respondió nervioso.

-¿¡Que se te olvidó!? ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? ¡Has perdido la mayor oportunidad de tu vida! -Gritaste mientras le zarandeabas como en un dibujo animado. Los demás os miraban con una expresión rara, sobretodo Aira.

-¿Pero qué estais haciendo?...

.

.

**Bueno, creo que me ha quedado raro :P ¿A vosotros qué os parece? ¿Os esperabais esto? ¿Reviews? x3**


	7. ¡Me ha tirado por las escaleras!

*Cumpliendo mi promesilla, turirú...* Me acabo de dar cuenta de que siempre se me olvida el disclaimer xD Bueno, todo el mundo sabe que IE no me pertecene .-. Que pena T.T

**Chapter 7: ¡Me tiró por las escaleras!**

Te encontrabas en lo alto de las escaleras, con un brazo apoyado en la barandilla y mirando de frente. Como siempre, Aira se había levantado tarde y estabas esperando a que terminase de prepararse. Miraste la hora en tu móvil, el entrenamiento del equipo ya había empezado. Aprovechaste para volver a mirar una vez más el mapa, te habías aprendido de memoria el camino para no perderte.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! -Oíste gritar. Te diste la vuelta y no tuviste tiempo de reaccionar cuando Aira te empujó sin querer por no poder frenar, provocando tu estrepitosa caída por unos cuantos escalones. Afortunadamente no te hiciste nada grave.

-Ugh...maldita seas...-Susurraste mientras levantabas el rostro y desprendías un aura maligna. ¿Cómo era posible que Aira pudiese ser tan patosa, y encima sin querer?

-¡Lo siento! -Dijo nerviosa mientras tu hermano miraba la escena riendose, cómo no, estabas tumbada bocabajo en las escaleras.

**.**

***Los saltos en el tiempo son guays xD***

**.**

-¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento! -Te volvió a gritar Aira de camino al Raimon. La habías ignorado desde que salisteis de casa y aún seguías haciéndolo. Te volviste a tocar la mejilla derecha, la caída te había dejado una herida en ese lugar y tuviste que pasarte media hora en el baño, desinfectando la herida y tapándola.

-Tranquila, algún día te pagaré con la misma moneda. -Dijiste con un tono lento y aterrador. A ella le entró un escalofrío y decidió apartarse un poco de ti.

-Bueno, ¿cuánto camino nos queda? -Preguntó.

-Creo que poco. Solo tenemos que girar allí y seguir andando un poco.

**.**

***Jump in the time :3***

**.**

-¡Mira! ¡Ya hemos llegado! -Gritaste señalando a la escuela, sobresaliente por el gran escudo con el rayo atravesándolo. Las dos rebuscasteis con la mirada en el terreno- Creo que el campo de fútbol es ese. -Dijiste señalando a unas cuantas siluetas que se movían en sincronía. Os acercasteis corriendo hasta el borde del campo, donde os divisó Tenma.

-Capitán, mire, son (TN) y Aira. -Dijo señalandoos. Shindou se dió la vuelta y se acercó a vosotras, pero no podíais hablar por el cansancio.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? -Preguntó al ver un parche blanco tapándote media cara. Los demás jugadores, incluidos los que aún no conocíais; dejaron de entrenar y miraron en la misma dirección. Recuperase el aliento y respondiste gritando.

-Resulta que me caí de las escaleras inocentemente por culpa de mi gran_ amiga. _-Dijiste sarcásticamente haciendo hincapié en la última palabra. Aira dió un paso atrás porque emanabas un aura de me-da-igual-que-estén-todos-pero-te-voy-a-matar.

-Ahaha...-Dijo Aira suavemente. Los chicos que ya conocías suspiraron. Tu dejaste pasar la oportunidad para humillar a Aira y miraste por encima de Shindou.

-¿No nos vas a presentar a tu equipo?

-Oh claro, a Kirino, Tenma y Shinsuke ya les conoceis así que los dejamos pasar, estos son Tsurugi Kyousuke, Sangoku Taichi...-Y a partir de allí Shindou os presentó a todo los jugadores y gerentes, aunque los últimos eran bastante raros.

-¡Sois amigas de Shin-sama desde pequeñas! ¡Que emocionante! ¡Seguro que teneis por allí alguna foto de él! -Gritó una chica con una cámara de fotos rosa en la mano.

-Em...la verdad es que no tenemos ninguna. -Respondisteis.

-Oh...que pena...-masculló.

-¿Por qué te llama Shin-sama? -Le preguntó Aira susurrando. Shindou se encongió de hombros y lo ignorasteis, aunque era raro ver como no paraba de hacerle fotos a Shindou una y otra vez.

-¡Yuujuuu, ven a por ello Kirino! -Se escuchó gritar de repente. Todos os girasteis para observar la persecución de un peliverde por Kirino.

-¡Atrapadle! ¡Tiene mi bolsa! -Gritó el pelirosa.

-Y...ese es Kariya. Le gusta gastar bromas y fastidiar a la gente.

Viste cómo Kariya se dirigía hacia ti, e instintivamente adelantaste un pie, haciendo que se cayese y se diese en toda la cara contra el suelo. A continuación cogiste la bolsa que llevaba en la cabeza y se la tendiste a Kirino.

-Aquí tienes.

-Uff...g-gracias. -Dijo jadeando mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Ugh...como ha dolido. -Murmuró el peliverde mientras se levantaba y se cepillaba el polvo del uniforme. Se giró hacia vosotras dos y puso mala cara- ¿Y estas dos quienes son?

-Somos amigas de Shindou y Kirino. Yo soy (TN) y ella Aira. -Dijiste, el tío se lo tenía un poco creido.

-Uh, ¿amigas de ellos? -Primero frunció el ceño, pero luego puso una cara inocente mezclada con una sonrisa malvada- Ya sé, ¿os apetece una apuesta? Para ver de qué sois capaces.

-¿De qué apuesta hablamos? -Preguntó Aira.

-¡Aira! ¡No decidas por ti!

-Si quieres no lo hagas, cobardica. -Dijo intentando provocarte, desgraciadamente, caíste.

-¡No soy ninguna cobardica! ¡Está bien, lo haré!

-Mejor pensároslo un poco antes de...-Intentó advertiros el capitán, pero ya era tarde. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Kariya, os sentasteis en el banquillo.

-Bien, solo hay una regla, no os podeis mover, ni un centímetro.

-Está bien. -Respondió Aira.

-¿Y qué nos das si ganamos la apuesta? -Preguntaste, no ibas a hacerlo sin un premio de por medio.

-Esto. -Dijo mientras sacaba de su espalda unos cuantos cuadernos.

-¡Un momento! ¡Esos son mis cuadernos! -Gritó de la nada Shindou.

-Bien, ¿y qué nos pasará si perdemos? -Preguntó Aira un poco más nerviosa.

-Hmn...buena pregunta...¡ya sé! ¡Tendréis que...confesaros al chico que os gusta! ¡Vamos a ver si teneis coraje!

-¿¡QUÉ!? -Gritó Aira, ahora sí, nerviosa al 100 por 100.

-A mi no me importa, no hay nadie que me guste...-Susurraste.

-¿Has dicho algo? -Preguntó Kariya.

-¿Eh? Oh no, tranquilo. ¡Empezemos con la apuesta!

**Y aquí se acaba xD ¿Qué os va a hacer Kariya sin poder moveros? Tranqui, no es nada lemon XDD ¿Reviewss? x3**


	8. Solo un beso en la mejilla

Mmm...helado :D Por cierto, tal vez tardé más en preparar los caps. No sé por qué pero estos días estoy muy cansada :o

**Chapter 8: Solo un beso en la mejilla**

-Recordad, si os moveis perdeis. Teneis que manteneros así durante quince minutos.

-Si si, ya lo has repetido muchas veces. -Dijiste, después de que Kariya repitiese las frases por cuarta vez. Con curiosidad, todos os quedasteis mirando cómo Kariya sacaba de su bolsa una caja morada y con una pegatina blanca, en donde estaba escrito "propiedad de Kariya". Se acercó a vosotras, más concretamente a Aira.

-Empecemos contigo. -Dijo con un tono burlón. Abrió la tapa de la caja y sacó unas cuantas hormigas mientras los demás miraban asqueados, poniéndolas en el brazo de Aira. Ni se inmutó- ¿Eh? ¿No te da miedo o asco?

-Sinceramente, no. Son solo hormigas, ni que me fueran a matar. -Eso pareció molestar al peliverde, quien retiró a las hormigas y se puso enfrente de ti.

-Ahora le toca a (TN)-san. -Esta vez cogió una araña, concretamente una tarántula, situándola en tu regazo- Tranquila, creo que no es venenosa ni mortal.

-Ajá. -Respondiste, él pareció desesperarse de nuevo, pasaban los minutos y seguías con la misma cara- La arañita tampoco va a funcionar.

Los demás se rieron al ver cómo Kariya metía de nuevo la tarántula a la caja, con cara de enfado. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que alguien no se inmutaba con sus bromas y apuestas. Tu habías desarrolado la inmunidad a los bichos y los insectos cuando tu madrastra se mudó con vosotros, es lógico no tener miedo a algo con quien vives, porque claramente tu madrasta era todo un bicho chupasangre.

-Tch. No creais que se ha acabado. -Esta vez sacó a lo que sea que fuese con las dos manos cerradas, para que no pudieseis ver lo que era.

-Sea lo que sea no va a funcio...¡AHHHHH! -Gritó Aira. Kariya había puesto unos cuantos gusanos por todo su cuerpo.

-Hmn...¿te dan miedo los gusanos y no las hormigas o arañas?

-Ya, es algo estúpido. Es que de pequeña ella no sabía distinguir entre los fideos de los espaguetis y los gusanos, así que ya lo ves. -Dijiste mientras Aira empezaba a temblar. Ciertamente, ella de pequeña no tenía tanta visión ni tanto cerebro, haciendo que un viernes de espaguetis que conviertiese en el peor día de su vida. Sí...casi se come un gusano de no ser porque dijiste que un fideo que movía...

-¡No lo aguanto más! -En un movimiento rápido tu amiga se levantó y empezó a agitarse, dejando a los gusanos en el suelo.

-¡Sí! ¡He ganado! -Gritó eufórico.

-¡Aira! -Gritaste, por su culpa habíais perdido.

-Perdón, pero ya sabes que no puedo aguantar a los gusanos...-Dijo, aún con unos escalofríos. Suspiraste y pusiste una mirada de paso-de-todo.

-Ya me da igual, total, la que va a tener que confesarse eres tú.

-¡N-No lo voy a ha-hacer!

-Una apuesta es una apuesta, Aira. -Dijiste a la misma vez que Kariya. No querías admitirlo, pero tú también querías ver lo divertido que podría ser ver a Aira confesarte a Takuto.

-Em...em...m-me gusta...em...-Empezó a tartamudear, como un robot. Y así pasaron los segundos, más, más, un minuto, otro.

-¡Date prisa! -Gritasteis de nuevo. Al seguir viendo que la rubia tartamudeaba sin parar, Kariya abandonó su idea y pasó página a ti.

-Bueno, ya da igual, no creo que vaya a decir nada. ¡Pero entonces (TN) tiene que pagar el doble!

-¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué yo? Ha sido ella la que ha metido la pata. -Dijiste enfurruñada- No voy a pagar el pato por ella.

-Venga (TN), que sé que eres una chica de palabra.

-Pero no me puedo confesar, no me gusta nadie. -Desgraciadamente, ese tipo de excusas no servían con una persona como Kariya.

-Pues entonces tendrás que...-Puso la mano en puño y a continuación en su barbilla, pensando, hasta que se le iluminaron los ojos- ¡Tienes que besar -en la mejilla- a un miembro del club!

-¿¡QUÉ!? -Gritasteis todos -menos él- a la vez.

-No tendrías que hacerle eso a (TN), Kariya. -Dijo Tenma con cara de preocupación. Anda que tú, que tenías la boca hasta el suelo.

-No nos metas en tus tonterías, encárgarte tu solo. -Secundó un chico con el pelo azul oscuro, y una cara de tener muy pocos amigos.

-Venga, no os preocupeis. -Dijo Kariya mientras agitaba sus manos. Esta vez sacó una bolsa de plástico de su bolsa (LOL)- Anda (TN), saca un papel y leelo. -Y tendió el plástico enfrente de ti.

-Esta me la vas a pagar...-Dijiste tragando saliva mientras mirabas con mala cara a Aira. Con un poco de miedo, metiste la mano lentamente la mano en la bolsa, hasta que notaste el tacto de un papel. Lo sacaste y lo desplegaste, te quedaste en silencio.

-Rápido, leelo. -Te exigió él.

-Pero ésto no se puede leer. -Dijiste dándole la vuelta al papel, que tenía manchas negras y borrosas por toda su superficie.

-¿Qué? No puede ser, se me debe haber mojado. ¡No importa, saca otro! -Gritó sin control.

-Tranquilo, ya voy. -Sacaste otro papel, o lo que es igual, otra hoja en blanco.

-¡Imposible! -Le dió la vuelta a la bolsa y tiró todos los papeles al suelo, empezó a comprobarlos uno a uno. En ninguno de ellos se podía leer ni un nombro- Noooo -El peliverde empezó a llorar, figuradamente. Mientras él se dedicaba a hacer el tonto, Shindou aprovechó para coger sus cuadernos de la posesión de Kariya.

-No se le puede hacer nada. Dejarlo allí, ¿habeis venido al entrenamiento para participar, no? Pues vamos, él que se quede allí a llorar con sus bichos.

-Um, sí, claro. -Y os fuisteis a entrenar, dejando a Kariya tirado en el suelo.

.

.

.

-Oye, ¿recuerdas cómo jugábamos de pequeñas? -Tú y Aira empezasteis a conversas.

-Claro, una vez te dí un balonazo en la boca.

-Pero te perdoné porque fue sin querer. -Dijo ella.

-Ya, sin querer...-Te alejaste unos pasos de ella y miraste a otro lado disimulando, ¡es que ese día se comió tu helado! Shindou se acercó a hablar con ella, por lo tanto, te fuiste alejando mientras andabas al revés, chocándote con Tenma.

-Ay, perdón, no miraba por donde iba. -Pediste perdón mientras ponías una mano en tu nuca.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. -Respondió él con una sonrisa.

-Oye Tenma, ¿tú en qué posición juegas? -Preguntaste, haciendo pases suaves con él.

-Centrocampista. -Dijo, accidentalmente dió una patada mala y el balón salió disparado hacia arriba. Instintivamente, diste un gran salto como nunca lo habías hecho, volteándote en el aire y atrapándo el balón entre los pies. Aterrizaste bien.

-Wow, nunca me dijiste que sabías hacer eso. -Comentó Aira- Quiero decir, la gente decía que éramos buenas de niñas, pero esto es muy...wow.

-Ya me lo contarás, que ni yo sabía que podía hacer eso.

.

.

.

-Intentad chutar a portería. -Dijo Sangoku mientras se preparaba para el chute.

-¿Lo intentamos juntas? -Preguntaste.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que chutamos el balón al mismo tiempo y salió algo raro? Pues así mismo, aunque como éramos tan pequeñas no sabíamos lo que acabábamos de hacer.

-Probemos...-Dijo Aira desconfiada. Las dos pusisteis un pie atrás y empezasteis a correr hacia el balón.

-¡Tres!

-¡Dos!

-¡Uno!

-¡Kurosu Faia! -Las dos estabais apunto de realizar la técnica, hasta que una voz muy furiosa y lejana os detuvo.

¡(TN) (TA), Aira Eirie! ¿¡Pero qué estais haciendo aquí!?

**Yatta, no aguanto más despierta. *ZZzzz...reviewzzz...***


	9. El parque de atracciones

Me divertí mucho haciendo el último cap de la otra historia en primera persona, así que creo que lo voy a seguir haciendo así, mola mucho XD Pues ya sabeis, todo está en **Lectora POV**

**crazy2803:** No es que no los admita, es que sinceramente no los necesito xD Ya que la historia se centra en el reader insert ;D

**Chapter 9: El parque de atracciones**

Las dos paramos en seco al oír la voz gritar. ¿Tenía que ser justo cuando empezaba lo bueno? Y encima nos ha pillado con las manos en la masa, así es, salimos a escondidas de la casa, para ella tendríamos que estar estudiando teorías matemáticas en mi habitación. Y ahora esto.

-¡(TN) (TA)! ¡Aira Eirie! ¿¡No se supone que tendríais que estar vigilando la casa!? -gritó, mientras se acercaba a nosotras y nos quedábamos quietas en el sitio.

-Sí, pero..eh...resulta que Shindou nos ha invitado a ir al...¡parque de atracciones, eso es! -grité mientras levantaba un dedo, en señal de afirmación- Ya sabes, profundizar más con la gente importante y famosa de la ciudad. -Ella frunció el ceño y miró a Shindou.

-¿Es eso verdad? -Preguntó, él se quedó callado durante un momento. Me coloqué detrás de la espalda de mi madrastra y le hice señales a Shindou.

-Sígueme el rollo. Ya te devolveré el favor. -Le susurré, con cuidado de que no me escuchase Jessie.

-Em...sí, tiene razón. -Al principio pareció dudar un poco, pero luego sonrió a su manera, que daba bastante miedo.

-Oh, entonces pasarlo bien. Y dile a tus padres que son bienvenidos en mi casa cuando sea. -Dijo con una voz muy, pero que muy; cursi. Seguramente solo quería alardear de todas las joyas, el dinero, la casa, que no era suya sino mi casa;y todo lo demás, blablabla- Bueno, yo me voy a casa, vosotras...haced lo que os dé la gana en el parque.

Terminó de hablar y se fue por el camino, dejando un rastro de odio, egoísmo y repelencia detrás de sí. Las dos suspiramos aliviadas. Puse una mano detrás de mi cabeza y sonreí inocentemente.

-Perdón por haceros pasar este feo, ya veis que mi madrastra es un poco...

-¿Controladora?

-¿Repelente?

-¿Presumida?

-¿Tonta? -Dije incluso yo misma sin pensar.

-Ehhh...sí, es mucho de todo. -Completó Aira la frase por mí. Cuando éramos pequeñas, Aira se había quedado numerosas veces a dormir en mi casa, al final mi hermana siempre nos convencía para hacer fiestas de pijamas espontáneas. Todas eran muy divertidas, hasta que mi madrastra intervenía, invitándose a sí misma a la fiesta. ¿Qué se creía?¿Que tenía trece años o qué? Si hasta cuando se agacha le oigo crujir la cadera. Hmp, no sé cómo mi padre se enamoró de ella.

.

.

.

.

Con toda la cháchara y la intervención de mi madrastra, el tiempo se pasó volando, al igual que el entrenamiento. Los demás se habían ido a casa, excepto Shindou, Aira, Tenma, Shisuke, Aoi y yo. Los miembros del club se habían quedado a recoger, y ya que estábamos ahí decidimos ayudarles.

Cuando terminamos, hice algunos estiramientos y miré el reloj. Aún era bastante temprano. Y entonces, recordé que a Shindou se le olvidó confesarse a Aira en la última oportunidad que tuvo, y como buena amiga que era, decidí crearle otra.

-Oye, chicos. -Llamé la atención de los demás- ¿Teneis algo que hacer ahora mismo?

-Yo diría que no. -Respondieron todos al uniso, sonreí y le pasé a Aira un brazo por el cuello, haciendo que se acercara a mí.

-¡Entonces nos podemos ir todos al parque de atracciones! -Dije poniendo una señal de victoria.

-¿Qué? -Preguntaron los demás.

-Venga, ya que todos tenemos tiempo libre y le dije a mi madrastra que íbamos a ir, seguro que espera que volvamos tarde. ¡Animaos!¡Por favor! -Dije poniendo una cara de cachorrito. Totalmente aprendida de mi hermana, por algo mi hermano y yo nunca nos comíamos el postre.

-Bueno, ya que estoy aquí...-La primera que lo dijo fue Aoi.

-¡Sí! Animaos los demás, venga. -Los chicos intercambiaron miradas.

-Supongo que está bien. -Respondieron.

-¡Yes! ¡He logrado mi objetivo! -Dije dando pequeños saltos de alegría.

-¿Qué objetivo? -Preguntó Aira, tanto tiempo siendo mi amiga la ha hecho sensible a cuando ideo planes que pueden dejarla en mal lugar.

-Nada, nada...estaba en otro mundo, jeje...

**LEER: Esta es una dura, dura decisión, porque ya tengo 2 historias en marcha y aún queda mucho para terminarlas. En realidad aún no lo he pensado bien, pero os lo voy a explicar. Resulta que tengo un cuaderno de ideas por ahí, repito LEER ESTO; y el otro día mi amiga lo encontró. Vió una idea que tengo sobre otra historia de IE y como le gustó tanto, me intentó convencer para que la publicase.**

**Amiga X: ¡Es que es una historia muy buena!**

**Yo: ¡Pero no puedo hacerlo, tengo 2 historias pendientes!**

**Amiga X: ¡Si puedes tener 2 al día, 3 también!**

**Yo: ¡Eso depende de los reviews de las lectoras!**

**Amiga X: ¡Te daré mi tarta de chocolate!**

**Yo: *Babeando***

**Y así fue como decidí subir una tercera historia. PD: Fue por mi propia decisión, no porque sea fácil sobornarme con chocolate D: ESPERO QUE LO HAYAIS LEIDO ;)**


End file.
